


Your Mouth Waters (Stretched Out On My Bed)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared asks Jensen to follow a few simple rules.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Your Mouth Waters (Stretched Out On My Bed)  
**Author:** [ ](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/profile)[**keepaofthecheez**](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17 for language and graphic sex.  
**Word Count:** 3, 596  
**Disclaimer:** Hee…right.   
**Summary:** Jared asks Jensen to follow a few simple rules.  
**Notes:** I originally intended this for [ ](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile)[**estrella30**](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/)’s kink/cliché ficathon, but then thought of something else. Heh. So…this is just kink for the sake of kink, I guess.   
Dedicated to my shining star, [ ](http://la-folle-allure.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://la-folle-allure.livejournal.com/)**la_folle_allure** , who demanded mirror-play and dirty talk and SECKS, and those I bring to you.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tell me why I fuck you.”  
  
Jensen swallowed back a groan, knowing the vulnerable sound was exactly what Jared wanted to hear. _Expected_ to hear. And Jensen never went down without a fight, not if he could help it. He’d fucked Playboy bunnies, for chrissake, he could withstand a little dirty-talk from a co-star who was basically just an overgrown fifteen year-old. _Easily._  
  
Still, when he replied his voice was thick, the syllables drawn out and slow. “Because I’m hot.”   
  
He let out a little laugh when Jared cursed behind him, arm banding around Jensen’s belly and pulling him back tight against a naked chest. Jensen didn’t bother to resist, not when Jared had the upper hand when it came to sheer fucking _size_. Instead, he responded by turning his head just slightly, catching the pad of Jared’s thumb where it rested beneath his jaw, nipping the calloused flesh with sharp teeth.  
  
“Try again.” Jared’s easy-going and friendly voice was no more; having disappeared as it always did the moment the two of them were alone. When they were like this, when it was just Jensen and Jared, they both knew who was in charge. Just as they both knew what had to happen first.  
  
Still nibbling on Jared’s thumb, Jensen scraped the digit through his teeth and curled his tongue around the tip, eyeing Jared’s half-closed eyes in the mirror. “Mmm…you like my mouth,” he murmured, reaching down and scratching blunt nails along denim-clad flanks. Jared’s muscles jerked beneath him, and Jensen bit back another satisfied grin.  
  
“And what do I like about it?” Jared demanded, but there was a breathless quality coloring his gruff tone that hadn’t been there before, and told Jensen his efforts weren’t in vain. An aroused flush was blooming across Jared’s features; his eyes growing heavier with every passing second. Jensen knew if he played this right, he could possibly have Jared balls deep inside of him before his control-hungry co-star could turn the tables and attempt to torture the absolute _fuck_ out of him. The sadistic bastard.  
  
Jensen chose to ignore the fact that his _own_ reflection was ripe with desperation, concentrating instead on the path to getting Jared Padalecki’s cock in him as soon as possible. Responding to Jared’s question with a smirk, he whispered, “You like it around your cock.”  
  
Jared sucked in a breath, fingers digging in just above Jensen’s hipbone. “Is that what you’re offering?” His voice was pitched low, dangerous, and Jensen barely resisted shivering like a goddamn virginal _girl_ in Jared’s tight grip. Jared’s thumb slipped out of his mouth, tracing Jensen’s lower lip, pulling and plumping the pouty flesh.  
  
“Whatever...” Jensen had to start over, breath catching as Jared’s other hand spread out wide across his abdomen, toying with the hem of Jensen’s shirt and stroking softly at the skin underneath. “Whatever you want, Jared.”  
  
Jared’s fingers stilled, and they stared at one another in the glass. Jensen could feel the slow _tharump-tharump_ of Jared’s heartbeat against his back, and was slightly annoyed by that fact when he knew his own pulse was racing like he’d been out running a marathon. Then, Jared let out a sound that was like music to Jensen’s ears; a throaty, almost _agonized_ sound.  
  
“Too easy,” he murmured so softly, as if he were speaking to himself. His expression was glazed, and Jensen wondered if he was thinking about the same thing Jensen was – his lips wrapped around Jared’s dick, sucking him off the way they _both_ knew they liked it.  
  
Jensen saw the opening for a switch in power, and grabbed it with flailing hands. “You want my mouth, baby?” he purred, squirming just enough so that his ass pressed up against the bulge in Jared’s lap. “Just ask.”  
  
He didn’t think for a single second Jared _would_ , but he eagerly anticipated whatever other way his lover might lose his control. Maybe he’d just grab Jensen by the head, force him to his knees and _make_ him mouth his cock. The image sent a rush of blood from Jensen’s head straight to his own dick, and he rolled his hips again, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
And Jared was smiling, all wide and knowing, and Jensen knew he’d been stupid to believe for even a single minute that he’d had the upper hand. He knew the rules of the game, and Jared was a master player.  
  
“Eyes forward,” was all he said, gripping Jensen by the nape of his neck and jerking. Jensen hissed, returning his gaze to the mirror as Jared leaned in and drew his tongue in slow circles along Jensen’s jawline. “Just look at yourself for a minute.”  
  
“You’re such a kinky bitch,” Jensen whined through his teeth, but he wasn’t really angry. Just fucking _horny_ and he _knew_ Jared was going to wait until Jensen was beggingbegging _begging_ to be fucked before doing anything. Jared loved to hear him beg; something completely at odds with the rest of his generous personality.  
  
“Do what I say, Jen.” Long fingers teased the waistband of his jeans, dipping just low enough to flutter across extra-sensitive skin before slipping away. “Goddamn, _look_ at you. Who could look at you and _not_ need to see you like this?”  
  
The urgency in Jared’s voice startled him, and he turned back to their reflection with new interest. At first, he couldn’t quite get past the image of Jared behind him, the expression of sheer _want_ coloring his features. But then, slowly, Jensen became aware of his own likeness. His eyes went wide, a helpless moan squeezing out of his throat as he took in his own flushed features, the desperation and frustration painted across his expression. For God’s sake, his eyes looked _black_ in the mirror, pupils blown and lids heavy. His muscles strained against both Jared’s arms and the confines of his clothing.  
  
“Gorgeous,” Jared whispered, reading his reaction and catching the lobe of Jensen’s left ear between his teeth. “You really are goddamn perfect, Jensen. I should hate you, but all I wanna do is fuck you and fuck you and fuck you until that expression is _always_ on your face. And you’d let me, wouldn’t you, baby?”  
  
Jensen made a sound he hoped Jared took as an affirmative, because really, words were a bit beyond him at the moment. Jared laughed low, and Jensen had the fleeting thought that he should probably be annoyed by this complete and utter show of domination on Jared’s behalf.  
  
But instead he was just really horny.  
  
“Fine, you win,” he gritted out, dropping his head back against Jared’s shoulder and grinding his hips downward. “Fuck me.”  
  
“Oh, Jen,” Jared sighed, amusement deepening his tone, “that was never even debatable.” He slid his hand up Jensen’s shirt, rucking the hem up past his navel, then began to trace the tiny indentation with a single finger. “I’m afraid you’re missing the point.”  
  
Jensen was afraid he might strangle his co-star. Still, he played along, biting back an oath and asking the question he knew was expected of him. “And what’s the point?” His voice was laced with exasperation and maybe even a little boredom, but he couldn’t keep the quiver of excitement out of it.  
  
And just like that, he found himself spun around and pinned to the mattress, Jared hovering over him and staring down with features more serious than Jensen had ever seen on Jared, outside of Sam Winchester.  
  
“That I. Own. You,” Jared whispered, not a hint of teasing evident in his voice. “From the first time you let me fuck you, Jensen, you belonged to me. And I need to know that _you_ know that.”  
  
_Hello._  
  
Jensen blinked, momentarily taken aback by the possessive statement. Sure, he knew how Jared was about these kinds of things. He just didn’t quite see how it applied to _him_. It wasn’t like he was screwing around with anyone else, or even had plans to. He opened his mouth, preparing to say just that, but was immediately silenced by Jared’s finger against his lips.  
  
“Everyone who sees you wants you,” Jared continued, straddling Jensen’s lower stomach and plunking his fists down on either side of Jensen’s head, bringing their faces close together. “And it drives me _crazy_.”  
  
“Obviously,” Jensen muttered, smiling weakly when Jared’s gaze narrowed. “Jared—”  
  
“And you flirt, Jensen,” Jared’s voice went dark, gruff, and a tingle crept up Jensen’s spine. Christ, it shouldn’t be this sexy to be pinned down under Jared while his friend/lover/co-star/who-knew-what-else read him the riot act. “You flirt a _lot_.”  
  
“I do not.”  
  
And then Jared _pouted_ , lips pursing and eyes creasing at the corners, and it was possibly the most adorable thing Jensen had ever seen, and that’s when he realized just how fucked he really was. Just how far gone.   
  
“You do, too,” Jared grumbled, nuzzling against Jensen’s nose with his own. And before Jensen could sigh, catch his mouth, Jared’s back snapped up and he was staring down at Jensen with an unreadable expression. “You so need to be punished for that, Jensen.”  
  
Jensen was then hauled to his knees with little effort, and Jared pressed in behind him, palm splayed out at the base of Jensen’s spine. “Jared, what—” He trailed off when his pants were unceremoniously jerked down his hips. He hadn’t even felt Jared loosen the zipper. His underwear quickly followed, and then Jensen found himself swaying, naked and kneeling on the bed, Jared at his back.  
  
“No more talking,” Jared said softly, other hand cupping Jensen’s jaw and forcing his gaze back to the mirror. “You’re gonna do exactly what I tell you to do, aren’t you Jensen?” A finger stroked back and forth at the corner of Jensen’s mouth, and he wanted it in his mouth so bad he could taste it. When he tried to move, Jared’s grip strengthened, denying him.  
  
It was ridiculous, it was demeaning, and yet Jensen found himself nodding, anxiously, willingly submitting to whatever evil deeds Jared had cooked up in his clever head. A soft, keening sound filled the quiet room, and Jensen was only half-surprised to realize it was coming from him. “Jared, _please_ ,” he whispered, canting his hips up so that the crown of his cock brushed against Jared’s arm.  
  
“I know,” Jared soothed, sounding anything but sympathetic. “We really need to do something about that.” And then his fingers were hovering over the cleft of Jensen’s ass and _pressing_. Teasing. _Taunting_ , and Jensen hunched his shoulders, head falling forward as he tried to give Jared more room to manuever.  
  
“No.” The word was sharp, and Jared’s fingers stilled. “Head up. Right fucking now, Jen, or I swear to Christ I’ll get up and drive home.”  
  
Jensen didn’t believe him for one second. “Fuck you,” he groaned, bringing his head up to glare at Jared in the mirror.  
  
“That’s better.” The stroking continued, and Jensen drew his bottom lip in hard between his teeth as he watched Jared slip his fingers inside his mouth. Saliva gleamed along the long appendages, and then wet heat was circling Jensen’s puckered flesh. Jared’s voice took on a warm, delighted tone. “Now, this part I think you know.”  
  
“Christ, yes,” Jensen sighed, nearly purring in satisfaction as Jared _finally_ slid a finger inside of him. The pinch was slight, proof positive of the number of times they’d done this over the course of their relationship. He waited for the familiar slick-slide to begin, for Jared to get to work, but the finger remained still. Frustratingly and irritatingly motionless.   
  
“Oh, no,” Jared murmured when Jensen craned his neck to shoot an annoyed look over his shoulder. “That’s not how it’s gonna work this time.”  
  
“Dude, what the _fuck_ ,” Jensen began, then sucked in sharply when Jared grasped his hip and dug in so hard he could _feel_ the capillaries bursting and flooding to the surface. He was gonna _kill_ Jared if there was a bruise tomorrow. Or fuck him blind.  
  
“What don’t you understand about shutting the hell up?” Jared asked in as casual a tone as he’d ask for the time. His finger twisted, fluttering inside of Jensen. “If you want this, which I know you do, then you’re gonna have to learn to follow instructions. And Jensen? I know you can do that. You’re really pretty, but you ain’t stupid.” Jensen’s lips flattened against the retort he wanted to toss back, brows drawing together when Jared chuckled. “See, you’re a real quick study.”   
  
God, he hated Jared. And loved him. But mostly, at that moment, he just really wanted to be _fucked_ by him. Hoping for that end, Jensen waited silently for whatever instructions Jared so eagerly wanted to impart upon him, vowing that when this was over they were gonna have a serious talk about foreplay versus driving someone completely and irrevocably insane.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long for Jared to speak up, his large palm still settled across Jensen’s hip as he buried his face in Jensen’s neck. Jensen bit back a whimper, trying to ignore the feel of Jared’s tongue licking him at _just that spot_ under his jaw. He was pretty sure he succeeded…kinda.  
  
Until Jared’s words, breathed in a rough whisper against his skin, finally sank in. Jensen blinked, staring at their reflection and glimpsing the confusion he felt written across his features. “Come again?”  
  
Surprisingly, Jared didn’t correct him for speaking out of turn, merely lifted his head and repeated his demand. “Fuck yourself. And keep your eyes on the mirror.”  
  
Jensen shrugged, twisting around to reach for Jared’s buckle, and was spun back around and jerked against Jared’s chest.   
  
“On my fingers first. You’re nowhere near ready for my dick.”  
  
And really, that was a little more than Jensen’s sizeable ego could withstand. “You are so fucking smug,” he hissed, pulse thundering in his ears and cock twitching in perverse reponse to Jared’s words.  
  
Jared lifted a brow, treating Jensen’s defiant outburst like a mere annoyance, removing his finger, sitting back on his heels and leaving Jensen aching and cold. “Just for that, I’m not gonna help you, Jen.”  
  
Jensen swallowed about a million retorts, none of them particularly flattering for either of them, and instead sent Jared a killing look before a smile stretched across his own features. Jared only had time to blink before Jensen had Jared’s fingers in his mouth, sucking and laving at the tender skin before dragging them down his collarbone, across a nipple, down past his stomach…  
  
Jared’s implacable mask crumpled for the briefest of moments when Jensen took him by the wrist and pressed two of Jared’s fingers up inside of himself. They both sucked in and breathed out, mingled curses slipping from their lips.   
  
“Fuck,” Jared whispered again, hoarse and broken. Eyes trained firmly on the lewd proceedings mirrored before them, he swallowed, and Jensen felt it against his cheek.  
  
“Mmm…yeah.” Jensen moved his hips, sending Jared’s fingers deeper, stretching his flesh as his teeth worked his lower lip. He, too, couldn’t seem to look away from the mirror. From staring at himself as he rode Jared’s fingers.  
  
He’d done this before, with women. Hell, he’d participated in shit _way_ kinkier than mirror-play in his wilder days, but somehow when combined with the added bonus of Jared Padalecki, it felt dirty and sinful and _perfect_.  
  
Fuck, he was gonna embarrass himself any minute.  
  
Jared either didn’t understand his dilemma, or just didn’t care, because his mouth again pressed at Jensen’s ear and murmured, “Another.”  
  
Jensen didn’t need to ask another _what_. Lids falling, he did as Jared demanded, hissing a little as Jared then used the three fingers to stretch and work him open. His flesh was burning a little now; a raw, pleasant burn that made him anticipate even more what would eventually replace Jared’s fingers inside him.  
  
And then Jared said, “Another.”  
  
And Jensen froze.  
  
His eyes flew wide open, meeting Jared’s in the mirror. They were both breathing hard, cheeks flushed, and despite Jared’s controlled voice Jensen knew this was affecting him, too. He started to shake his head, licking his lips and saying, “Dude, I can’t…”  
  
“To the knuckle.”  
  
Jensen’s fingers dug into Jared’s wrist. “Jared, I _can’t_ ,” he growled, shaking and sweating as his cock twitched again. “Please, just—”  
  
“How do you expect to take my cock if you can’t even take my fingers?” Jared’s tone was soft, but again completely devoid of the sympathy Jensen had expected. Then he sighed, pressing a kiss against Jensen’s temple, and slid his fingers in and out, coaxing.   
  
“It’s not like this is the first time,” Jensen ground out.  
  
“No, this is something else,” Jared replied, an odd edge in his tone, and that’s when Jensen finally realized what was going on. This wasn’t as much about dominance or control as it was about Jared desperately needing to prove to himself that Jensen was _his_. He’d as much as said it before, but Jensen had just chalked it up to some wild excuse for Jared to get the party started, so to speak.  
  
But Jared was all too serious, watching Jensen’s expression in the glass with unreadable features. And really, there was only one thing to do. So Jensen elbowed him in the ribs, catching Jared off-guard and using the opportunity to twist around and wrap his legs around Jared’s waist.  
  
“Look at me,” he demanded, using the same hard voice Jared had favored the entirity of their encounter. When Jared did, Jensen sank his fingers into the tousled hair brushing Jared’s forehead, gripping the strands and pulling his face closer. “I’m only gonna say this once, so you better fucking listen.”  
  
Jared licked his lips, looking ridiculously young and innocent considering he’d just been demanding that Jensen fuck himself on Jared’s fist. Jensen caught the small gleam of insecurity in Jared’s eyes, and squeezed his thighs tighter.  
  
“I want your cock,” Jensen said firmly, holding Jared’s gaze and making his words slow and deliberate. No way for Jared to misunderstand. “ _Yours_ , Jared. Do you see me begging anyone else to do this shit to me? Much less actually _liking_ it?”  
  
“How the hell should I know?” Jared grumbled, staring back defiantly. “I had to listen to Chris Kane talk about you for three _hours_ the other night, Jensen. I swear to God, if there wasn’t more going on during those ‘Good ol’ Times’ than meets the eye, I’ll eat my belt buckle.”  
  
And abruptly, Jensen wanted to laugh. Or possibly beat his head against something. Jared was jealous of _Chris?_ It was quite possibly the most hilarious idea ever, save for the look on Chris’s face should he ever find out about the conversation.  
  
Then his eyes narrowed. “Yeah, well, you and Murray can’t keep your hands off each other, so how do I know you’re not sucking his dick or some shit when you take off for Wilmington?”   
  
Jared blinked, then made a disgusted face. “Dude, that’s sick.”  
  
“Well, I feel the same way about Chris, for fuck’s sake!” Jensen realized he was shouting, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then let out a laugh. “Oh God, this is hellish.”  
  
“Forget it,” Jared sighed, sounding put out and offended as he started to move out from under Jensen. He didn’t get far before Jensen pounced, and then their lips were clinging, hungrily, and Jensen was ripping at Jared’s clothes.  
  
It took all of a minute for him to get Jared naked, still straddling his lap as Jared groaned and sat up on his elbows, watching Jensen through half-closed eyes as he shifted back and positioned himself over the head of Jared’s cock.  
  
“Hell, no,” Jensen grated out, heart pounding as their breath mingled. “You started this, Jared, you’ll damn well finish it. You can throw a temper tantrum afterward.”  
  
“Screw you,” Jared managed, arching his neck and canting his hips upward as Jensen lubed himself up with his own saliva and slid over him, agonizingly slow. The minute Jared was inside of him, they both froze, panting and feverish, and then Jensen did what Jared had asked him to do.  
  
When Jared’s hands crept up to his hips, Jensen batted them away and shook his head. “This is what you wanted, right? For me to fuck myself, on your cock, without your help?”  
  
“Oh, Christ, that’s so hot,” Jared whispered, sitting up fully and dropping his head to Jensen’s shoulder. “ _You’re_ so hot.”  
  
“Yeah, I think so.” Jensen’s teeth flashed, and he surged up again, then back down, savoring the animalistic sounds coming from Jared’s throat. And _Christ_ , it felt fucking awesome.  
  
And in the end, it was Jared who came first in a raw shout of pleasure and relief as Jensen tilted his head back and tongued along his open mouth. Jensen came soon afterward, clamping down around Jared and sinking his teeth in the skin between Jared’s collarbone and neck.  
  
He thought of the mark on his hip, and hoped the nip left a brutal bruise in the morning. Fair was fair, after all.  
  
Jared’s arms finally gave out, and they both fell back onto the mattress amidst shared grunts and groans. Jensen immediately grabbed a pillow and weakly smacked Jared across the face with it before muttering, “And for your information, I’d never fuck Chris Kane.”  
  
“Why’s that?” Jared asked, sounding out of breath and pretty damn satisfied with himself, all things considered.  
  
“Because dude, I’ve seen him naked. I’m way hotter than he is.”  
  
He was laughing when the pillow hit him in the face.


End file.
